Bad Day at Castle Rock
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: It's Halloween night 1959 and the carnival comes to town. Join Gordie, Chris, Teddy and Vern as they all go on separate adventures. Gordie and The Amazing Mr. Frank. Teddy Duchamp Joins The Circus. Vern Tessio and The Search For The Hidden Treasure. Christopher Chambers; Strongest Boy In All The Land! Humor/Light hearted fun/non-romance.
1. Bad Day at Castle Rock

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Gordie, Chris, Teddy and Vern. All I own are names not recognised.

_**Authors Note: **_Hi! New story, yay! Okay so I've had this idea in my head since I was 15, nearly ten years ago! And I'm finally getting down to writing it out. Hope you enjoy!

_**Summary: **_It's Halloween night 1959 and the carnival comes to town. Join Gordie, Chris, Teddy and Vern as they all go on separate adventures. Gordie and The Amazing Mr. Frank. Teddy Duchamp Joins The Circus. Vern Tessio and The Search For The Hidden Treasure. Christopher Chambers; Strongest Boy In All The Land!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bad Day at Castle Rock<br>**_**_TheGoofyCat_**

* * *

><p>"Look here," Teddy Duchamp exclaimed, throwing down the newspaper he was in the midst of reading onto the wooden crate, the tower Chris Chambers' had just stacked with his deck of cards tumbled down and he sighed at Teddy. "Mr Poppers carnival is coming to town, tonight! There's a circus!" Teddy pointed at the advertisement.<p>

"So! If I wanted to see the bearded lady I'd just go find your mom." Chris insulted, the words smoothly rolling from his tongue and just like that, a chorus of 'Oooos' came from the two other boys in the room, Gordie Lachance and Vern Tessio.

"Suck a duck, Chambers!" Teddy insulted back as he brushed Chris' comment to the side and set his attention back to the newspaper. "What do you say, men? Who's up for it?"

"I'm in," Gordie nodded his head. "I gotta do my classwork first though, but it won't take me long."

"By classwork you mean the whole classes work." Chris grinned. Gordie Lachance was well known around school for doing other peoples study work.

"You're just jealous you don't have my brains. I got a good business going on!" Gordie grinned back.

"How much do you charge again?" Chris smugly tilted his head, knowing fine rightly the answer. A nickel per sheet!

"Hey, times are tough!" Gordie told him. "I'll soon be charging a dollar per word!"

"That'll be the day." Teddy cackled as he joined Chris' snigger.

"Shut it, Duchamp. Or you won't be getting the ending to Sargent Stone."

"You working on that tonight, Gordo?" Teddy excitedly asked, he had been waiting a whole two months to find out if Stone had overcome the battling leathernecks.

"Sure," Gordie shrugged as Teddy perked up and muttered a 'too cool.' under his breath. "What about you, Chris? You coming?"

"Hell yeah. I ain't missing the chance to pie anyone!" Chris grinned, as he read the paper and the words 'pie throwing contest' called out to him. "Tessio?"

"My gramps is home visiting, but I'll sneak out or somethin'." Vern told them, he was not missing out on cotton candy. "The old fart will just send me to sleep with his stories, you know this one time he actually took three hours to explain how pez is made. I like Pez but three hours, man! I almost died, sincerely."

The three boys chuckled within themselves.

"And then there was the time he got stuck-"

"We get it, Vern!" All three said in unison, knowing that Vern was just like his grandfather.

"How about we all meet at the bottom of Francis Street at eight, sound alright?"

"Fine with me!"

"Yeah!"

"Too cool"

* * *

><p>Coming Up - <strong>Gordie Lachance starring in: <em>Gordie and The Amazing Mr. Frank<em>**


	2. Gordie and The Amazing Mr Frank Part 1

_**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing but plots.

**_Authors Note:_**Sorry for the lack of updates, this week has been hectic to say the least. Anyway I hope you like the first part of Gordie's story.

Big thank you to **CastleRockGirl, thatannoyingkid, OMG, Meap **and **JustAnotherGoofball. **You all are amazing thank you for the reviews :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gordie and The Amazing Mr. Frank (Part One)<strong>_

Gordie Lachance took in a breath and then let out a small sigh as he placed his pen onto the small desk that sat by the window of his room. He had just finished Billy Deveroux history paper, now don't get him wrong it had been easy enough, in fact it was like kids work for talented Gordie but every so often he would have to scribble out a few words here and there, rip the smooth paper, just so Mr. Greer didn't bat an eyelid and it had become tiresome. And every time fatigue hit Gordie he just looked at the jar of nickels by his bedside, that was already quarter full, just to give him the strength to carry on.

He grabbed the paper and crinkled it up as he placed it in the back pocket of his jeans, he'd keep it there for a couple of hours just for authenticity. He let out another sigh as he looked at the clock above his bedroom door, it was a quarter two eight, he had ten minutes to spare until he would leave to meet the guys and he decided now would be the time to complete Sargent Stone.

Noticing it was extremely dark compared to five minutes ago he turned on the dim lamp and it softened up the room, he shoved the rest of the junk on his desk as he opened up a draw and carefully brought out a tidy looking notepad. Now this notebook was special it had been a gift from his brother, Dennis, at Christmas last year and Gordie had begun using it for his stories this winter, he had kept it hidden inside a box, too afraid to write on it, too afraid to lose the memory of Denny.

But over the summer he had come to realise that keeping special hold on to things that reminded him of Denny, wouldn't make a difference, Denny was dead and he wasn't coming back but he also would never be forgotten and ripping out a few pages from a notebook wouldn't taint that. So he began using it for something special, his stories.

Three minutes into Sargent Stone who was in the middle of a gunfight and about to blow the sheriff's head off and ride into the sunset with a girl, Gordie put down his pen, now was this the time for a cigarette. He leaned over his desk and opened the window, a gust of wind hit him hard as he snuck out a pack of smokes from behind the radiator and lit one up. He went over and shut his bedroom door.

He wasn't quite sure why he was doing it so quietly, it wasn't like anyone would notice, his father was too busy down stairs watching 'Strike it rich' on the television box and his mother was out at her sewing club meeting, if they had noticed it wasn't like they would give a damn anyway.

He sat back on his chair and placed his feet up on the desk as he leaned back and took a drag, it was there that he saw it from the corner of his eye, well in his case - didn't see it. The notebook! It was gone.

"What the-" He muttered from underneath the cigarette as he leaned forward and searched the desk, but no such luck. He groaned as he looked under his desk and then behind it but nothing, except for an old candy bar shoved down the back, he didn't exactly know how long that candy bar had been down there, but he did remember Denny had been the only one to like Butterfingers. He shoved it in his front pocket, Vern would eat it anyway.

Ten minutes of searching his room from top to tail for the notebook, he looked at the clock, he was late, but they could go on without him, he would catch up later.

He frustratingly leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. "Where in Gods name did it go?" He said to himself.

In all his life he would have never expected anyone or anything to have answered him back.

"Eeeeee-eeeee."

For a moment he had actually believed Teddy Duchamp had snuck into his room and was hiding in his closet. Gordie laughed to himself, it was one thing losing things but it was another thing when you heard voices.

But there it was again. "Eeeeee-eeeeee."

"Who's there?" Gordie questioned as he frowned.

"Eeee-eeeee."

"Alright, Duchamp! Give me back my notebook." He got up from his chair and walked over to his closet, opening the door and getting ready to beat on his friend he realised that it was empty, well apart from his clothes that filled the racks, nothing or no-one was in sight, he angrily shut the closet door as he made his way to the desk.

And there it was the notebook, right in the middle of the desk, where it had always been.

But this time it was hovering in the air, Gordie's mouth formed an 'O', this wasn't possible, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he noticed a small pair of hands clutching on both side of the book. Something or someone was reading it.

And that something or someone was sitting on his desk.

"Eeeee-eeee." The book gently lowered to reveal the intruders face.

Now Gordie Lachance must have looked a sight, here he was standing in the middle of his room, mouth open, eyes bulging out, his hands still locked in the position they were in when he closed the closet. He stood still as his brain tried to figure out what it was actually processing.

Here in his room.

Was

A

Monkey!

"Eeeeee-eeee." The small monkey chuckled as it slammed the notebook shut and put it under it's arm for safe keeping.

The sound of the book slamming shut seemed to get Gordie out of his gaze and he stepped forward a little and the monkey flinched and it hopped onto the window ledge in retaliation.

"Nice monkey. Give me back the book." Gordie whispered, slowly ushering with his hands for the monkey to give him back the notebook. It was then that he noticed the monkey had on a small jacket.

"Eeeee-eeee." Gordie frowned again as he realised the monkey was taunting him, in fact the monkey looked as if he was laughing at him.

"C'mon." Gordie uttered. The monkey cocked it's head slightly to the left before letting out a screech and jumping out of the window. "Noooooo!" Gordie yelled as he rushed to the window and watched it as it ran through his garden.

He could make out the glittered words, 'Mr. Frank.' on the back of the monkeys jacket before it disappeared into the night.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>Hehehe Im cracking up just thinking about it. Gordie has a lot of work to do if he has to find that monkey...<p>

Now the next chapter is not the continued part of this but onto the next short story - Teddy Duchamp staring in Teddy Joins The Circus.

Review!


End file.
